Reader x Murdoc
by daddyshiro
Summary: You were tied up in murdocs house.


You couldnt see anything nor move your hands and legs around. You realized you were tied up to a bed and blindfolded. (Your name) squirmed around a bit, panicking as you didnt know where you were. You werent sure if you were home or at some strangers place, it made you panic a little. (Your name) froze, not moving a muscle as you heard footsteps walking inside the room. The footsteps came closer to you as you felt a hand on your thigh, a hand rubbing inside your thigh which made you shiver a little.

(Your name) felt cold hands behind your head as the blindfold slowly slipped off your face. Your eyes quickly wandered over to the figure sitting by you. Tall, green-skined man was sitting by you with a suductive smirk which caused you to blush a little. Your eyes wandered to him as he crawled on top of you, slowly beginning to remove your clothing

"s-stop!" you screamed but he didnt listen to you, he just kept on going. Murdoc tossed your shirt then your pants to the floor. ( Your name)s cheeks grew brighasked, redder than much before. You wanted to cover your body up but couldnt.

"s-stop ! Dont look!" you screamed out shyly.

"Sorry cant do that sweetheart~ Besides you look like you already like this, you're soaked " he chuckles and smirks.

(Your name) turns your head away, not wanting to look at him. You were embarressed. It was quite true, you were enjoying this, alot actually. Murdoc just smirked and removed your bra and slipped your underwear off as well while you watched. He poured lube on his fingers as he slowly entered them inside deep in you.

You let out a soft moan as he moved his fingers deep inside your enterance, moving them faster ans faster.

"M-More! ~ y-yes..!" you moaned out loudly.

" oh~? so you like this now, huh~" he smirked. Murdoc added another finger inside, stretching your enterance out.

(Your name) arched your back and gripped the head of the bed tightly with your hands that were tied up. Your werent gonna last long with all the pleasure he was giving you which you enjoyed alot.

"i-im close..! im gonna cum!"you moaned out, warning him.

" No~ hold it back " he said as he stopped moving his fingers. "now, beg. Beg if you wanna cum so badly" he smirked.

You pouted a bit but nodded. You began to beg. "please let me cum! please!" you pleaded.

" Moan my name, slut! Moan out for Murdoc!" he slapped your thighs roughly, leaving a red mark.

You nod, " M-murdoc ! please let me cum! i wanna cum!" you beg once more, causing him to smirk a little.

Murdoc stuffed his fingers deep back inside you as he roughly fingered fucked you until you realeased on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out, licking the white, sticky substance off his fingers suductively.

(Your name) watches carefully as your eyes wandered down, seeing a large bulge formed on his crotch.

"u-uh murdoc...we have a bit of a...problem" you muttered.

" what is it?" he asked, glancing down at you.

" You have a large bulge showing.." you pointed out, blushing.

Murdoc smirked, " oh really? would you like to take care of it for me~" he asked, beginning to remove his pants and boxers, tossing them on the floor. He crawled over to you, get close to your face. " open your mouth~" he smirked and chuckled.

You nodded as you opened your mouth all the way. You began to suck on his hard length.

Murdoc moaned, gripping your (hair color) hair.

" G-Good job~ keep on going" he moaned out as he thrusts inside your mouth roughly. Luckily you didnt have a bad gag reflex so you took everything inside your mouth.

About a minute or so later, He came inside your mouth. You swallowed ever inch of his cum. Murdoc pulled away and crawled back down. You panted heavily as you licked the liquid substance off your lips, noticing him crawled back down as he slowly lined himself up towards your enterance. He slowly pushed himself in which caused you to whimper a little a bit.

Murdoc stopped once he was all the way inside you. He didnt want to hurt your so he waited till you were ready. You gave him a small nod as he moved, thrusting deep inside your (woman/man) hood which made you shiver down your spine. Murdoc reached over at your chest and gropped one breat and pinched and twisted the other nipple, causing you to moan loudly.

" A-ahh~!! yes! more daddy!" she moaned and slipped.

" Daddy ~? huh i didnt know you were into that" he smirked as he thrused more, searching for your prostate which was easy to find.

You moaned out very loudly, arching your back as a wet substance went down your thighs so easily. He rammed deep inside you, gripping your thighs tightly. Murdoc leaned over and kissed you kissed on the lips, slipping his tongue deep inside your mouth.

You moan through the kiss, it was rough and sweet at the same time. You melted inside the kiss as you closed your eyes. Murdoc moaned faster, knowing he wasnt gonna last to long. He pulled out and came, causing you to cum as well. You both were panting mess. He untied you and pulled you into his chest. Both of you falling in a deep sleep.


End file.
